Too ghoul for school Terror in cubicle four
by kaymon3
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT READ TILL THE EDITING IS DONE CAUSE I MAKING IT INTO A NARUTO FAN FICTION. THANKS.
1. blurb

Q. What do you get when you take a medieval plague pit, build a school on top of it and fill it with hundreds of noisy pupils?

A. Some very cranky ghosts, who are much too ghoul for Konoha high school!


	2. For your infomation

F.Y.I

Just want to let people know that in no way shape or form do I own the too ghoul for school series, but it'd be cool if I did anyways... I started reading these books a while back and I thought it would be good to share it with you, and they have a catchy storyline, and you can pretty much relate to the characters.

All I have done is edited the story to fit Naruto which I tell you was very confusing so the character list will be updated regularly as different characters make their appearances at different times.

(copyright belongs to B. Strange. for more information visit )

So enjoy


	3. Character list

Character list

St Sebastian's school – Aka – Konoha high school

School -

James Simpson – AKA - Naruto Uzumaki

Alexander Tick – AKA – Sasuke Uchiha

Lenny Maxwell – AKA – Gaara

Stacy - AKA – Sakura Haruno

Leandra Maxwell – AKA – Ino Yamanaka

Gorrilla Gordan – AKA – Tobi

Ghoul –

Edith Codd – Aka – Orochimaru

Willian Scroggins – Aka – Itachi Uchiha

Ambrose Harbottle – Aka – Kakashi Hatake


	4. School James Simpson

James Simpson – Aka – Naruto Uzumaki

Year-seven new boy and chief spook-hunter

SURMANE: Simpson

FIRST NAME: James

AGE: 11

HEIGHT: 1.6 metres

EYES: Hazel

HAIR: mousy brown and scruffy

LIKES: Gaming, skateboarding, sports, Stacey (although he'd rather die than admit it)

DISLIKES: Homework, sitting still for any length of time, wearing his school tie

SPECIAL SKILL: Getting sent to Mr Tick's office; persuading Lenny and Alexander to investigate the spooky goings-on at St Sebastian's

INTERESTING FACT: James joined St Sebastian's later than other year sevens. This was because his family relocated to Grimesford a term in to the new school year when his dad moved jobs


	5. School Alexander Tick

Alexander Tick – Aka – Sasuke Uchiha

Headmaster's son and official brainiac

SURENAME: Tick

FIRST NAME: Alexander (sometimes known as "Stick" cos he's so small and skinny)

AGE: 11

HEIGHT: 1.3 meters

EYES: Blue

HAIR: Blonde

LIKES: School (especially science and history lessons), homework, collecting gags for his joke database, sharing his vast knowledge with others

DISLIKES: Having his head flushed down the toilet by Gordon "The Gorilla" Carver; being yelled at by his father, Mr Tick; being a bit small for his age

SPECIAL SKILL: Storing endless facts in his huge cranium, especially anything to do with science or history

INTERESTING FACT: Alexander's middle name begins with "S" but he refuses to tell anyone what it stands for – it's bound to be something embarrassing if Mr Tick had anything to do with choosing it . . .


	6. School Lenny Maxwell

Lenny Maxwell – Aka – Gaara

Strong as an ox, gentle as an unusually tall lamb

SURNAME: Maxwell

FIRST NAME: Leonardo (otherwise known as Lenny)

AGE: 11

HEIGHT: 1.7 meters

EYES: Brown

HAIR: Brown and curly

LIKES: Animals. Lenny has his own animal hospital in his bedroom, where he nurses sick and injured birds, mice, squirrels and rats back to health before setting them free in his back garden. Also has a pet rat, whiskers

DISLIKES: his big sister Leandra making him look silly in front of Stacy

SPECIAL SKILL: looking tougher than he really is. Using his pets to help save the day

INTERESTING FACT: Lenny holds the unofficial record at St Sebastian's for eating the most helpings of school dinner at one sitting


	7. Ghoul Edith Codd

Edith Codd

Loud-mouthed ringleader of the plague-pit ghosts

SURNAME: Codd

FIRST NAME: Edith

AGE: 602

HIGHT: 1.65 meters

EYES: Red and glowing

HAIR: Ginger, wiry and full of dandruff

LIKES: shouting and screaming (especially at the other plague-pit ghosts), finding new and ingenious ways to get rid of St Sebastian's and everyone in it

DISLIKES: noisy kids stopping her from resting in peace and getting her "beauty" sleep

SPECIAL SKILL: Getting her own way

INTERESTING FACT: When she was alive, Edith was married. Her long suffering husband survived The Black Death whereas she did not, much to the relief of his eardrums


	8. Ghoul William Scroggings

William Scroggins

Young ghost and secret wannabe St Sebastian's pupil

SURNAME: Scroggins

FIRST NAME: William

AGE: 667

HEIGHT: 1.4 meters

EYES: Pale blue with purple circles underneath

HAIR: Too murky to tell really

LIKES: Playing medieval football, gliding through walls, spying on Mr Tick's magic glowing box, pretending he's at school, protecting St Sebastian's

DISLIKES: Edith shouting at him; accidentally scaring people above ground; having to climb through a loo all the time; too much hard work

SPECIAL SKILL: Fooling people into thinking he's Alexander because he looks so much like him

INTERESTING FACT: William never went to school. He worked on his parents' farm from the age of six and was killed by the plague just five years after


	9. Ghoul Ambrose Harbottle

Ambrose Harbottle

Bone idle ex-leach merchant with a taste for all things gross

SURNAME: Harbottle

FIRST NAME: Ambrose

AGE: 612

HEIGHT: 1.75 meters

EYES: Hollow and dark, with heavy bags underneath them

HAIR: has been thin on top since 1341

LIKES: leeches – he used to sell them before the Black Death carried him off(he's still partial to the odd one as a snack). Also taking naps, putting his feet up and staying out of Edith's schemes

DISLIKES: too much hard work; anywhere clean and tidy: sweet smells

SPECIAL SKILL: can work out the age of a leach just by tasting it

INTERESTING FACTS: Ambrose actually quite enjoys life in the St Sebastian's sewer system. When he was alive, his house was a dark, dingy hovel and the stinking sewers reminds him of home!


	10. About the black death

ABOUT THE BLACK DEATH

**The Black Death** was a terrible plague that is believed to have been spread by fleas on rats. It swept through Europe in the fourteenth century, arriving in England in 1348, where it killed over one third of the population.

One of the Black Death's main symptoms was **foul-smelling boils all over the body called "buboes". **The plague was so infectious that its victims and their families were locked in their houses until they died. Many villages were abandoned as the disease wiped out their populations.

So many people died that graveyards overflowed and bodies lay in the street, so special **"plague pits"** were dug to bury the bodies. Almost every town and village has a plague pit somewhere underneath it, so watch out when you're digging in the garden...


	11. Dear reader

Dear reader

As you may have already guessed B. Strange is not my real name.

The author of this series is an ex-teacher who is currently employed by a little-known body called the Organisation For Spook Termination (Excluding Demons), of O.F.S.T.(E.D). "B. Strange" is the pen name chosen to protect his identity.

Together, we felt it was our duty to publish these books, in a attempt to save innocent lives. The stories are based on the author's experiences as an O.F.S.T.(E.D) inspector in various schools over the past two decades.

Please read them carefully – you may regret it if you don't . . .

Yours sincerely

The publisher

PS – should you wish to file a report on any suspicious supernatural occurrences at your school, visit and fill out the relevant form. We'll pass it on to O.F.S.T.(E.D) for you.

PPs – All characters' names have been changed to protect the identity of the individuals. Any similarity to actual persons, living or undead, is purely coincidental.


End file.
